


Let Me Be Your Pillow

by Barna22



Series: Let Us Be Together [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Angela and Fareeha haven't found the chance to sleep together yet, and this is the first time the special occasion finally happens. Lots of fluff, cuddles, and an Angela who gets easily flustered by her strong Egyptian girlfriend.





	Let Me Be Your Pillow

Angela paced restlessly up and down in the living room of her quarters. She was expecting Fareeha to arrive any minute, and she was worried that she might have forgotten something. She looked around the living room once again, making sure that everything was in order, she was expecting a very special guest, after all. She took a deep breath, and considered the events leading up to this night.

They had been together for quite some time now, but kept it a secret in front of the others. Because of that, and also because of the war going on, they couldn’t spend as much time together as they wanted to, and, Angela blushed at the thought, this would be the first time they share a bed. She brought the subject up on a quiet afternoon, and she still remembered how red Fareeha got after hearing the idea of sleeping together. Angela, realising the implications involved, quickly hurried to add with a blush that it’s really just sleeping. Not that she would mind if other things happened, but she kept that part to herself for now. Then, after staying silent for a bit, they agreed that it would be best if Fareeha snuck into her room late at night on one of their days off. And, well, today was that day, and Angela had felt restless all day in anticipation of this night.

So now that it was well past midnight, Angela knew that Fareeha would be arriving sometime soon. She looked over herself one more time to make sure that everything was perfect. She was wearing super comfortable, but also quite nice looking pyjamas, which came with rather short shorts and a shirt that was a bit loose on her. She wanted to make Fareeha feel like she was at home, and this combination of comfortable yet good-looking clothes seemed like the best idea. She also took a shower and brushed her teeth, so there was nothing else to do but wait. Her hair was let down, something she was sure Fareeha would appreciate, and she yawned at the thought of finally going to bed soon. Also, as nervous she was about spending an entire night together for the first time, she couldn’t wait to have someone to keep her warm, to wake up next to in the morning, and to finally spend more time with the woman she loved.

She sat down on a chair, crossing her legs.  _ Verdammt, where is she?  _ Angela was so impatient at this point, she desired nothing but to be with her love, to let her know how she felt, and perhaps to see that feeling reciprocated in a way she had imagined it so many times before.

Just as she was starting to fear that something was wrong, she heard a quiet knock on the door and jumped up. “It’s open, come in!” The door slid open to reveal a smiling Fareeha, and she quickly closed it behind herself before turning to face the medic. She was wearing normal pyjama shorts and a rather tight tank top, which Angela appreciated a lot. They admired each other with shining eyes for a second before stepping closer, Fareeha reaching out first to draw Angela into an embrace. “You look nice tonight, ya amar.”

Angela sighed happily as she felt those strong arms wrap around her, and she returned the embrace with all of her strength. “Thank you, mein Schatz. You’re not looking too bad yourself, you know…” She ran her hand down the other’s arm with an admiring look, and laughed as Fareeha blushed slightly at her touch. “Come, let’s go to bed. It’s late.” Fareeha nodded with a smile and let Angela take her hand and start guiding her towards the bedroom of her quarters.

They sat down onto the edge of the bed, halfway turned towards each other. Both of them took a moment to appreciate the situation, Angela even closed her eyes for a second and thought about how good it was to finally experience this. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Fareeha looking at her wearing an expression that told her she had similar feelings.

Fareeha placed a careful hand on Angela’s thigh, and she met her gaze with a comforting look as a bit of red tint apparent on her cheeks. “So, how do you… How do you usually sleep, Angela? Anything special I should know, how can I make you more comfortable?” Angela gave her a warm smile and took her hand in hers.

“Well, I was meaning to ask the same exact thing about you, actually. You are a lot taller, so, actually I, um, got a bigger blanket, I thought that it would be better for you…”

Fareeha looked at her with so much affection that Angela’s heart fluttered in her chest. “You thought of something like that? I… Thank you so much, habibti. You’re right, though, I prefer to have a bigger blanket because the regular size ones are a bit small.” Suddenly a teasing glint appeared in her eyes. “And is there… is there only one?” She watched with a smile as Angela’s cheeks flushed a bit as she considered the question. Her spirit dropped a bit, admittedly, maybe she should have considered the possibility that sharing a blanket the first time was taking it a bit too far.

“Um, there is only one, yes, but if you’d like we could get anothe…” She was silenced by Fareeha’s soft lips, and suddenly she felt her concerns drift far, far away. She had realised that it was probably just teasing on Fareeha’s part the instant she leant in to kiss her, but now she was quite sure that being as close as possible is what both of them wanted.

“I’d love to share a blanket with you, my dear Angela.  _ Especially _ a large one.” She even added a small wink to her last sentence, punctuating her point. “So, anything else?” She looked at the nicely made bed, and noticed the few extra pillows along the wall. “You have quite a lot of pillows, I see…”

“Oh yeah that…” Angela was getting embarrassed at the thought of what she was about to tell the other. “I, um… I like to hold a pillow when I’m sleeping. It’s comforting and… and, well, you know…”

Fareeha’s heart melted at the combination of Angela’s flustered mumbling and the image of her sleeping while being curled up around a pillow all night. She felt the urge to let her know that it was okay, that she was happy that Angela shared such intimate knowledge with her, and also the fact that she found it extremely cute. Sliding closer, she wrapped her arms around the medic and kissed her with a reassuring hum that she felt vibrate through the other’s body.

Angela’s walls crumbled again as she was kissed so tenderly, melting into Fareeha’s embrace with overwhelming happiness because she knew that she understood her feelings perfectly well. She kissed her back with all of her soul, noticing that Fareeha was knitting her brows in concentration when she opened her eyes for a second.

Pulling away, one corner of Fareeha’s lips curled into a smile, and she looked deep into Angela’s eyes as she spoke. “Let me be your pillow, then.” Angela’s cheeks immediately went bright red, but she placed one of her hands on Fareeha’s thigh.

“I’d… love that, Fareeha.” She had often imagined that very pillow to be Fareeha’s body next to her, but admitting that would have taken a lot more courage than Angela could muster at the moment. She settled for sheepishly smiling at the other, hoping to convey at least some of her feelings through her hopeful gaze.

The soldier took Angela’s hand that was resting on her thigh and brought it up to her lips to place a soft kiss onto her palm. “You’re too cute when you’re flustered, Angela.” That didn’t help the medic’s embarrassment too much, but as she looked into Fareeha’s eyes, she saw that she meant it in the most affectionate way possible. “Which side would you like to sleep on, my angel?”

The new endearment caught her a bit off-guard, but she considered the question carefully. “Hm, I think I would prefer to be on the inside.” It didn’t matter too much for Angela which side she would be on as long as she was right next to Fareeha, but still, she came to the conclusion that somehow she would feel safer there. The other nodded in understanding, and then motioned towards the other side of the bed.

“After you, then, ya amar.”

Angela took a deep breath, kicked off her slippers and and slid under the covers quickly, watching with anticipation as Fareeha followed her close by, climbing in beside her. She immediately noticed how warm she was compared to her normally lonely and cold bed, and how nice it felt to have someone next to her. Oh, how she had missed this for the longest time, the thought that things were finally changing almost brought tears to her eyes.

Fareeha must have noticed, because she seemed to be lost in her thoughts as well as she smiled down at her. “Are you happy, Angela?” The medic sniffed and she felt a tear of joy roll down one of her cheeks, but she was so happy she didn’t care at all.

“Yes, mein Schatz, I am so, so happy… Thank you.” Angela was lying on her side, next to Fareeha, who lifted the covers a bit to slide lower beside her. Angela was just about to cautiously move closer not to be too forward with her approach, but then Fareeha drew her into a strong embrace, pressing their bodies flush against each other, and time had stopped for Angela. She could hear the other’s strong heartbeat, smell the exotic scent of her shampoo, feel each swell of her chest as she took deep breaths, and it felt so  _ good. _ She could finally let herself go completely, relaxing against the warmth of Fareeha’s body like she had imagined so many times, but actually experiencing it filled her with a kind of happiness that she had never felt before.

“Mein Gott, Fareeha, this is so comfortable…” They both hummed in agreement, acknowledging how they had both been longing for something like this, and finally being together like this was like a dream come true. Angela raised one of her legs a bit so that it was resting on Fareeha’s thigh, and when she didn’t protest, she raised it even more and reached around her waist so that she was slightly draped over the other.

Fareeha couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so content. The comfortable weight of the other, their bare legs making contact, Angela’s subtle yet all so sweet smell, it all felt so  _ soft. _ She couldn’t help but tighten her arms around her to press her even closer against herself. Angela hummed quietly, and suddenly Fareeha had to remind herself that she should be careful not to go overboard with the squeezing, however, the next second she felt a tugging motion on her top, and she realised that Angela was clenching the fabric in her fist as she buried her face in her neck. The soldier just smiled, tightening her hold around Angela’s waist and shoulders. She felt like her heart was going to explode with affection for the woman in her arms.

Her eyelids were already heavy with fatigue when she placed a last, loving kiss on Angela’s hair. “Goodnight, my sweet angel. Sleep well.” She felt the other’s heartbeat speed up just a little, accompanied by a satisfied purr which sent warmth across Fareeha’s body.

“You too, mein Schatz. Sweet dreams.” With that, after taking a deep breath, Angela closed her eyes as well for the last time that day and let herself get lost in the warmth and comfort of the other’s embrace. As opposed to most nights, she was actually looking forward to dreaming this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this one as fluffy as I could, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
